The present invention relates to a method for maintenance of a used gas turbine as well as a system and a computer program product for conducting the method.
A method for repair of gas turbine components is known from EP 2 655 005 B1, in which, first of all, a cyclical process analysis is made of an entire engine containing a like-new component; secondly, a cyclical process analysis is made of the entire engine containing the component after a complete repair; and thirdly, a cyclical process analysis is made of the entire engine containing the component after a partial repair.